Physics: A Guide to Gravitation
by wicchick
Summary: Shuichi is in a Physics class, reading about the force of gravitation, and he somehow formulates a plan. ShuichiXYuki.


**Summary:** Shuichi is in a Physics class, reading about the force of gravitation, and he (somehow) formulates a plan. ShuichiXYuki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation, neither the manga, nor the force.

**Author's Notes: **This was inspired by a particularly interesting Physics class I had this week. When we heard the word "Gravitation," my friend and I instantly looked at each other, and knew what the other was thinking. Listening to the lecture was especially amusing, if you related everything back to Shuichi and Yuki.

_**Physics: A Guide To Gravitation**_

Shuichi looked up from his Physics book. College was in session, and he was utterly miserable. Why did rising J-Rock stars have to attend university? He already had a record deal with NG Productions, and Bad Luck's first single was doing considerably well on the charts. He had tried to argue his point with his parents, but they wouldn't hear of it. But Shuichi knew he was getting off easy. His parents were only forcing him to complete one year of college. They hoped that he would be inspired to continue on, but the pink-haired front man wasn't planning on it.

He sighed lazily. Most of his unhappiness came from having to be away from his Yuki. Yuki, on the other hand, had seemed delighted when Shuichi had told him the news of his being made to attend college. "Finally, I can get some work done without you bouncing around like you own the place!"

But Shuichi was hardly going to let school get in the way of being with the ultimate sex god that is Yuki. He planned on showing up at Yuki's place everyday, even if it was after classes.

As Shuichi's mindless thinking slowly began to turn into attempted concentration, his eyes caught sight of something in the book on his desk, and flickered.

_"Forces in Physics: Gravitation- the force of attraction between two objects. Equation: the force of gravitation between two objects is equal to the product of the gravitation constant and the masses of each object, divided by the square of the distance between the two objects. Or, F(Gm1m2)/r2  
_

_The gravitational constant is 6.67 x 10-11Nm2/Kg2. Because this number is so small, the gravitational force between two earthly objects is generally minimal. However, as visible in the equation, the larger the mass of the objects, and the smaller the distance is between them, the larger the force of gravitation is."_

Suddenly, Physics seemed intensely interesting to the strawberry-headed fag. 'Gravitation…force of attraction…larger mass, smaller distance, bigger attraction…'

He now realized how applicable Physics was to his world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki! Aren't you happy to see me after so many hours apart!"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Shuichi Shindou was standing in the doorway donning excessive layers of mismatched clothing: the bulk of his chest told the educated writer that he had to be wearing at least 7 shirts, and he could clearly see that he was wearing jeans, sweatpants that fell too low on him (thus exposing the jeans), and heavy duty combat boots, all topped with a thick, black coat.

No longer waiting in the doorway, Shuichi was moving closer to Yuki. So close, that Yuki could feel the heat generating off his body. "What's all this, baka?"

"Uh…Physics project! I'm attempting to demonstrate the ways to affect to the gravitational force between two objects."

"Gravitation? What, like gravity?"

"No, gravity is different. That's a different number, this is gravitation, and it's a much smaller number."

Yuki was lost. One thing he didn't know anything about was physics. "So how are you going to demonstrate your point? By looking like the complete baka that you are?" Baka he may be, but strangely, Yuki was feeling a hot sensation in his lower areas. It made no sense! How could Shuichi make him hot while dressed like a blind Eskimo?

"According to the equation, the force of gravitation can by increased if you increase the mass of the object, or both objects. The less the mass, the less the force of gravitation. Plus, you can bring—jsfshiplicr…"

Yuki had pulled Shuichi into a hungry kiss. That hot sensation way below had overpowered Yuki. Whatever Shuichi was saying made no sense at all to Yuki, nor did he really care enough to listen. He just had to have Shuichi, right then, right there.

Yuki wrapped his arms around his teenaged lover, and kicked the door shut with his leg. Pulling him over to the couch, Yuki forced Shuichi onto it, and he settled on top of him. He could hear Shuichi panting with a mix of surprise and delight. All Yuki knew was that he needed to have him right away.

He wanted to be able to quickly strip Shuichi, but the baka had gone and weighed himself down with an excessive amount of clothing. Perhaps that gravitation thing really worked in situations like these. Why else would he have been attracted to Shuichi in all that ridiculous clothing? Was it because his mass and increased, so the force of gravitation had increased? 'Fuck it,' Yuki thought. 'No time for Physics, I need sex.'

After what seemed like hours later to Yuki, he had finally removed the last bit of Shuichi's clothing. Said gay boy quivered, feeling a draft. Yuki's hands and tongue rolled over every inch of the other boy's chest, which was covered in a cold-sweat, no doubt thanks to the sudden temperature changes he'd experienced. As he moved to lower regions, Shuichi felt himself tingling all over, and he thought he might explode with all the sexual energy inside of him. He was ready to scream in ecstasy, when suddenly, Yuki stopped, mid-suck. "Less mass…less gravitation," Yuki mumbled thoughtfully. He pulled his hunched body all the way up, and sat back on his heels.

"Don't stop, Yuki!" the eager singer whined.

But Yuki looked contemplatively at the naked, _tiny _Shuichi. He almost looked amused. "Well, I guess that's over, then."

Shuichi was, as he normally was, very confused. "What's over? Don't tell me you're just gonna stop there! You can't leave me hanging like that!"

Yuki grinned. Never a good sign. Never. "It's over, kid. But good news: I think you proved your point about how to affect the force of gravitation. Strange, but oddly true in this case."

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi's mind was on anything but Physics at the moment, even though that had been his entire point in coming to Yuki's house.

Pointing to the mass pile of clothing on the floor, Yuki said, "More mass, more gravitation." He smiled wickedly. "Less mass," he pinched Shuichi, who yelped slightly, "less gravitation." And with that, Yuki carelessly tossed his plaything off the couch and onto the floor.

Sitting up on his elbows, Shuichi watched Yuki disinterestedly light up a cigarette, and it all dawned on him.

"YUKIIIIIIIIII!"

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed that! Leave some feedback to let me know how you liked it, or if you didn't.

Wicchick


End file.
